Sorry
by Kakashi dreamer
Summary: this is a SxN as they are about to graduate from the ninja academy. there is lemon so if you enjoy it go ahead and read.


Sorry

The small village where it was said the nine tailed fox attacked and took many lives. There was one man who risked everything for the village he loved. He sealed the spirit of the fox into his newborn son. His gift to the young boy was a seal that if ripped off would lead the boy to utter despair and darkness. He named his child with a name that he would know to become well-known to the villagers of Konoha. His name was Naruto.

Several Years Later

Today was the anniversary of the defeat of the demon fox spirit. No-one remembered that it was his birthday. It was the tenth anniversary, so the people of Konoha wanted to celebrate with a grand festival. Every-one was to wear the best kimonos and dress in a delicate fashion. Kites, Anbu masks and small toy critters where given to the small children. The older shinobi and kunoichi would be allowed to drink and gamble till the festivals end.

Naruto was on his way to the ninja academy when two men approached him and said " Hey brat!, today's your birthday isn't" the older looking man stared in disgust at Naruto. Naruto looked up and was happy that someone actually remembered his birthday. The younger man glared at Naruto and retorted "Yup this is the boy alright. Look at the way his face got brighter when you said that.

Naruto's face grew a shade paler and dropped. 'What are they saying then? It's my birthday but these two look mean' Naruto began to step back slightly and tried to run., but the men were skilled shinobi. Naruto felt them grab his small body and was thrown into the small alleyway.

"you piece of shit. You fucking took my family." The older man stated as he kicked the small child. The younger man grabbed the boy and twisted him arm and threw him against the wall. "That should teach him his place." claimed one of the shinobi.

Naruto lay on the cool dirt floor. His blood dripped slightly from his lip. He slowly got up and ran to the Academy. There he hid in on of the restroom stalls. Picking his small feet, letting his head lay against his knees. He cried not caring who would hear.

"Iruka-sensei, Where is Naruto? He's not here" Sasuke asked worried about the blonde boy. "I hope my Naruto-kun is ok.' Sasuke looked out-side the window and stared worryingly about Naruto. He knew it was Naruto-kun's birthday. He wanted to give him a present.

Sasuke couldn't handle Naruto not being there. "Iruka-sensei, I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke need to vomit form the stress. He didn't wait for Iruka to answer he just ran off. He ran into the restroom and heard a small whimper.

Naruto heard the door slam open and he whimpered afraid some one would hear. He knew people didn't like him so when he heard the footsteps rushing past his stall.

He then heard the vomiting. He knew who it was and soon wanted to cry more.

Sasuke heard another whimper and knew it was Naruto.

He whipped his mouth off and knocked on the stall next to him. "Naruto are you there? I'm sorry. I have a present for you. Please let me in." Sasuke asked the small boy. The door slowly opened and he saw the boy covered in bruises and dried blood.

"Naruto, What happened to you!? Tell me who did this to you?" Sasuke asked the small frightened blonde. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke and held him closely. Sasuke grabbed back onto Naruto and held him closely

After awhile Iruka wondered what happened to the two boys now missing. 'Those two boys have been gone sometime now. I wonder what mischievous things there doing' Iruka looked away form his students and stared out the window.

Sasuke took Naruto to his home and tells him to be calm. Naruto lies in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke wraps his arms around the boy. Naruto calms down and sleeps gently in Sasuke's arms. After a couple of hours of sleep Naruto wakes up and feels warm against Sasuke's body.

Sasuke notices Naruto and helps him to the bath. "Here let me help you get cleaned." Sasuke smiles and walks into the tub with him. Helping Naruto undress and takes his clothes off too. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little surprised.

Sasuke helped Naruto into his tub and walked in behind him. He sat behind him making sure he rested on top his lap. He began to scrub Naruto's back gently with a small cloth, Making sure to get the dried blood and dirt off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Naruto-kun, I should have been watching you" Sasuke lowered his head ashamed that he had also hurt his friend by not being his savoir. Naruto looked at Sasuke and took the cloth from his hand," it's ok I forgive you Sasuke."

Sasuke still a little sad looked at Naruto. He was smiling with a kind face. He did forgive Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'I hope he remembers today is my birthday and he got me something.'

Sasuke grinned when he saw Naruto get a hopeful expression on his face and placed his member against Naruto. Naruto moaned and he could feel himself getting harder. "Naruto I wanted to give you a present for your birthday" Sasuke grinned as he squeezed the blondes member. Naruto moaned and panted' oh god S-Sasuke"

Sasuke grabbed the blond and bent him over the side of the tub and told him it might hurt. Naruto who was beginning to be in ecstasy nodded slightly. "Ok, I'm going to start." Sasuke whispered gently into his ear.

Sasuke slowly slid his dick into Naruto's ass holding onto his waist. "mmmmm S-Sasuke that hurts a little" Naruto complained a little as a tear fell silently from his small eyes. Sasuke wiped the tear away and grabbed back onto Naruto's waist. "It's ok, it will stop and feel good soon I promise" he kissed the boy's back.

Naruto nodded once and that's all Sasuke needed to see. As he pulled himself out and thrust himself back in. Sasuke continued this for awhile and Naruto cried and whimpered at first till the moans started to pour out of his mouth.

Naruto felt his member and was really close to cum, "Sasuke I'm R-Really close." Sasuke smiled and started to thrust even faster into him. He got a hold of Naruto's member and started to pump him. "S- Sasuke!" Naruto screamed into the bathroom hearing an echo." Sasuke thrust deeper and came into Naruto, Naruto in turn came allover Sasuke's hand.

"Happy birthday Naruto I hope you liked this one," Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he pulled himself out. There they sat in the now cold water holding each other closely. They knew people would frown if they found out what they did so they decided to be enemies during the day and lovers at night forever.


End file.
